Batman: The Penguin's Malice Plan
by BballGalKaitlin
Summary: Robin must go on the ultimate journey, when the Penguin kidnaps Batman. When Batman's life becomes at stake, Robin faces even higher risks than before. There's only one question that he's concerned about...can he save Batman?


**Chapter 1:**

Batman was in the middle of finishing a fight with the Riddler, while Robin was standing near-by, all finished with knocking out the minions of Riddler. Riddler stood out of the entrance in the hallway of an old abandoned apartment building, with Batman standing at the doorway, eyeing him carefully.

"You'll never catch me alive, Batman!" Riddler cried.

"I don't think catching you will be a problem." Batman remarked.

"What do you mean?"

Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara came around the corner with several other police officers besides Chief O'Hara.

"Get him," Commissioner Gordon ordered.

"Oh, crap," Riddler moaned.

Chief O'Hara and the four other officers arrested Riddler, and his unconscious minions in the apartment room. Batman handed over a recording device to Commissioner Gordon, as he heard everything from another device.

"Another mission accomplished, Batman," Commissioner Gordon cheered.

"He's Batman; of course he'll accomplish any mission!" Robin cried.

"Thank you, Robin; no, no gratitude is needed, Commissioner; you know I do what I do to protect innocent people and put criminal minds in jail." Batman answered.

"And a fine job at it, you do; the Boy Wonder there, too!" Commissioner Gordon spoke.

"Thank you; come, Robin. I think Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara have it handled from here." Batman answered, feeling tired.

"Right, Batman," Robin spoke.

The two of them ran off to go to the Batmobile and return to the Batcave to live their lives as Bruce Wayne and Richard "Dick" Grayson at Wayne Manor, along with their butler, Alfred Pennyworth and Dick's aunt, Harriet Cooper.

**Chapter 2:**

Bruce Wayne lounged in a chair reading a book by the campfire, as Dick Grayson did his homework for high school. He was currently working on geometry and biology homework. Alfred came in with a glass of water for Bruce and some apple juice for Dick.

"Thank you, Alfred," Dick answered, friendly.

"Always a pleasure, Mr. Grayson," Alfred answered.

Alfred was the only other person that knew of Batman and Robin and who their identities really were. Alfred was a loyal friend of Bruce and knew he could trust him with any given secret about him and Dick.

"Bruce, you have a meeting with the Wellingtons later today at 3; should I prepare a lunch?" Alfred questioned.

"No, thank you, Alfred; you take the rest of the afternoon off." Bruce answered.

"Are you sure, Bruce; it's no problem, at all." Alfred remarked.

"No, it's quite alright; I think I can handle the Wellingtons on my own."

Alfred nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne," Alfred commented, friendly. Alfred left the room to go spend the rest of his afternoon at the pool reading a book he was deeply into on Sherlock Holmes.

Dick glanced over at Bruce to notice him looking extremely tired; more often than usual.

"Bruce, you seem awfully tired; why don't you just go lie down for a while?" Dick suggested.

"I'd love to, Dick, but I have that meeting with the Wellingtons today." Bruce answered.

"I'll do it for you," Dick answered.

Bruce eyed the young boy and put his book aside.

"How do you think you can handle a snooty couple such as the Wellingtons?" Bruce questioned.

"Trust me, Bruce; I got it, and Alfred can help me, too; you've been working way too hard lately." Dick answered.

Bruce smiled at Dick.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you to offer, Dick." Bruce answered.

Dick nodded.

"Sleep well," Dick answered.

"See you in a while, Dick," Bruce answered.

Bruce walked upstairs to his bedroom to take a nap. After he was gone, Dick was about to go out to the pool area, when he heard the Batphone ring. Concerned, Dick went out to the study area to answer it.

"Robin speaking," Dick spoke.

"Boy Wonder, we need you and Batman to report over to my office." Commissioner Gordon ordered.

"Oh, well…" Dick paused, as he looked off into the other room and up the staircase. How could go up and tell Bruce to get up, when it took enough energy to tell him to go lie down and rest for a while? Dick put the phone back to his ear.

"Uh, Commissioner, I sent Batman upstairs to take a nap just a little while ago; he's been very exhausted lately, and I thought some rest and relaxation would do him some good. Would it be alright if I just came?" Dick replied.

"Of course; after all, the Cape Crusader should get a chance to rest up. Poor fella's been at it a lot, recently." Commissioner Gordon answered, understanding.

"That makes two of us; alright, I'll be over in a bit," Dick answered, and hung up the red telephone. He pulled up the statues of a head and flicked a switch to open a secret door to the Batcave behind a shelf of books. "Alfred," Dick called.

Alfred almost instantly arrived to the study area.

"What is it, Mr. Grayson," Alfred asked.

"I'm needed downtown; can you handle the Wellingtons? I just sent Bruce upstairs to take a nap." Dick questioned.

"Of course, Mr. Grayson; the city of Gotham needs you, now run along." Alfred spoke, politely.

Dick nodded and slid down the pole you'd see in a fire station. He reached the ground of the Batcave now dressed as Robin, the Boy Wonder. Robin ran to the Batcycle, knowing he had yet to get his driver's license and could only drive when Bruce…or Batman was in the car with him. Robin turned it on and drove on out of the Batcave headed for Gotham City to meet Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara at their quarters.

**Chapter 3:**

Robin arrived in Gotham City a few minutes later and entered the city building and took the elevator up to Commissioner Gordon's office where he sat in his desk, and Chief O'Hara stood close by next to him.

"Robin, you arrive on time just like Batman; by the way, how is he?" Commissioner Gordon asked, concerned.

"Fine, just tired; should be up and feeling good by tomorrow. What is it you two called me over here for?" Robin questioned.

"We recently have discovered some undetected activity involving the Penguin." Commissioner Gordon answered.

"That no good, rotten bird," Chief O'Hara snarled.

"What kind of activity," Robin questioned.

"We don't know, but it can't be good, if we haven't heard about before now." Commissioner Gordon answered.

"I don't know what I can do for you two while Batman's resting at home, but if there's anything," Robin was cut off by Chief O'Hara.

"There must be something the Boy Wonder can do by himself." Chief O'Hara ordered.

"Yes, yes, well, unless he's willing to sneak in to the current hiding place of the Penguin, there's nothing more we can do until Batman is feeling better, again!" Commissioner Gordon exclaimed.

"What would I have to do?" Robin questioned.

"We would just hook a recording device to you and have you hide while listening to what the Penguin is planning." Commissioner Gordon answered.

"I could do that; that's not too terribly hard; Batman has me do those kinda jobs all the time. Nothing too unfamiliar with." Robin answered.

"Robin, if you want to wait until Batman is better, there's nothing wrong with that at all; we understand."

"No, Batman would want me to do this; I have to protect the innocent, when he's incapable of doing so himself."

"You're a brave young boy, Robin,"

"I'm Batman's sidekick; wouldn't work well, if I always chickened out of things."

Commissioner Gordon nodded and took Robin over to his desk and started explaining what he'd be doing while undercover and listening in on the Penguin, and his minions.

**Chapter 4:**

Robin arrived home later that evening to find Batman sitting at a desk in the Batcave, doing some simple paper work. Robin thought he could sneak by without him noticing him there, since it seemed as if he hadn't heard him come in. Robin tip-toed passed Batman quietly about to make it to the Batpoles.

"Going somewhere," Batman questioned.

Robin turned around slowly mouthing 'crap' to himself.

"You busy," Robin remarked.

"Just doing some paperwork; when I woke up from my nap, Alfred said you were out 'running errands' for me. What kind of 'errands' was he referring to?" Batman questioned, knowing it had something to do with the way he was dressed.

"Commissioner Gordon called and wanted to speak with me; I told him you were tired and needed sleep, so I went over on the Batcycle and ran just a tiny quick mission; nothing major, though." Robin answered.

"What did this mission result in you doing?"

"I just had to listen in on the Penguin, nothing more,"

"The Penguin; what kinda scheme is he up to planning now?"

"I don't know; him and his minions didn't say all that much; nothing sounded too suspicious worth looking into."

"Did he notice you,"

"No, sir,"

"Robin, just a head's up; if you ever leave this Batcave again without me knowing, I'll make you work as Alfred for a month."

"Yes, sir; I understand,"

Batman smiled.

"Now, why don't you go upstairs and do your schoolwork; I have many more things to do, before I can settle down for the night." Batman answered.

"Yes, Batman," Robin answered.

Robin went upstairs, and Batman returned to working on papers and going through his mind on what it was the Penguin was planning for them.

**Chapter 5:**

A few days went by, and Batman and Robin had another meeting with Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara. They sat across from Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara, as they explained the current situation with the Penguin and what his next intentions may be.

"The Penguin can be possibly up to no good, if we haven't heard anything about him until now!" Commissioner Gordon cried.

"We could always get a police team to investigate in on them." Chief O'Hara suggested.

"Oh, our men would be taken down within minutes!" Commissioner Gordon sneered.

"Perhaps Robin and I could go to his headquarters and sneak in on what he's planning." Batman spoke.

"Of course, Batman," Commissioner Gordon cheered.

"Especially, since Robin knows where his headquarters are." Batman spoke, looking over at Robin. He hadn't let it get over Robin's head too easily that he'd done a mission without him. Robin glanced over at Batman then quickly went back to staring at his feet.

"Alright, well, good luck to you both; work your magic, Batman!" Commissioner Gordon cried.

"No luck needed, Commissioner, but thank you. Come on, Robin," Batman ordered.

Robin followed without hesitation, knowing Batman was still a little upset with the fact he had snuck out to Commissioner Gordon and took on a criminal, such as the Penguin, on his own.

They arrived at an old abandoned zoo, and sure enough, the Penguin was residing in the penguin location, where there once used to live actual penguins. He roamed around in the igloo, as he began conversing with his evil minions: Hawkeye, Sparrow, and Swoop. Batman and Robin pulled up in front of the penguins exhibit and quietly snuck in. Robin hid near the entrance of the doorway behind some boxes, while Batman hung from the ceiling camouflaging within its colors.

Batman lay there, blankly looking at The Penguin, waddle and grunt, as he made the next plan with his 'penguin' minions, but they were actually people, so this concept utterly confused him. He hung hidden on the ceiling, his purple cape blending in nicely with the paint. Robin stood on the ground in the corner, recording the conversation.

"You finish yet," Hawkeye asked.

"Does it look like I'm done, you moron?!" Sparrow snapped.

"Gentlemen, settle down; everything will be okay, once we kidnap that Caped Crusader. The poor Boy Wonder won't know what to do!" The Penguin cackled.

They all started to laugh, leaving both Batman and Robin gasping.

"Holy abduction; they wanna kidnap Batman!" Robin whispered.

"But sir, how do we do it?" Swoop asked.

"I'll tell you later in another place; something tells me Batman and Robin are listening in from wherever they are." Penguin sneered.

"Could be very right," Sparrow answered.

"Come on, gentlemen; we'll head off to the chamber to discuss further." Penguin stated. The four men walked into another room. When they were gone, Batman and Robin came out from hiding and met with one another.

"I can't believe it; they wanna kidnap you, Batman!" Robin cried.

"Don't worry, old man; you know very well that we're always one step ahead of the Penguin. We just have to be cautious, until we can unravel the mystery that is the Penguin." Batman stated.

"I think we should alert Commissioner Gordon!"

"Quite right; to the Batmobile," Batman stated.

The two of them ran off to the Batmobile and headed for the Gotham City Police Headquarters. After they were gone, Penguin and his minions snuck out of the chamber and began to cackle.

"Oh, Batman…you'll never know what's coming to yah." Penguin cackled.

Him and the three minions continued sinisterly laughing.

**Chapter 6:**

"Kidnap Batman, but that's low, even for the Penguin!" Commissioner Gordon cried.

"That no good bird brain," Chief O'Hara snarled.

"No need for vulgar words, Chief O'Hara. I'm quite aware of this plan as much as you are." Batman remarked.

"But how do we know when it will happen?" Commissioner Gordon questioned.

"We should bug their headquarters," Robin stated.

"As good of an idea that is, they were already suspicious of us, when we were hiding in and listening in on them not too long ago." Batman replied.

"Batman, we can't risk it; I'll send in my best officers." Commissioner Gordon stated.

He was about to grab the telephone, when Batman stopped him.

"Not necessary, Commissioner; as a crime fighter, I need to pursue my arch nemesis and put an end to him once and for all." Batman answered.

"Batman…you could be killed!" Chief O'Hara exclaimed.

"Makes it no different from any other time I had to fight him; what difference does it make now?" Batman questioned.

"He's right, Chief O'Hara," Robin stated.

"No further questions; Robin and I will pursue the Penguin and follow his every move, until we find the right moment to capture him into our clutches." Batman answered.

Robin nodded, and the two of them left Commissioner Gordon's office.

Down in the Batmobile hid Swoop laying down in the seats, waiting for the arrival of Batman and Robin. They were about to enter the car, when Swoop shot up and sprayed knock-out gas in Batman and Robin's faces. They both fell to the ground unconscious, when Hawkeye and Sparrow came out from behind the building and helped Swoop carry Batman away into a black van. The three minions drove off to a new headquarters of the Penguin…and they now had Batman!

**Chapter 7:**

When Robin awoke, he was lying on the couch in the Commissioner's office. Both Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara were watching over him.

"What happened," Robin muttered.

"You were knocked out, Boy Wonder," Commissioner Gordon cried.

"Where's Batman," Robin questioned.

Both Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara were silent, none of them saying a word. Robin shot up, immediately knowing something was wrong.

"Where's Batman," Robin ordered.

"We don't know, Boy Wonder," Commissioner Gordon answered, softly.

"What," Robin cried.

"He wasn't there, when we found you, and the Batmobile is still here, so we assume he couldn't have gone far." Chief O'Hara added.

"Or the Penguin got him, while I was knocked out!" Robin exclaimed.

"What do we do," Chief O'Hara cried.

"I've gotta go after him," Robin cried.

"Robin, you can't; it's too dangerous, and you could put yourself at risk, not only Batman." Commissioner Gordon answered.

"And what do want me to do about it; sit around and wait, while Batman could be getting tortured out there somewhere?! He'd do the same for me…I've _gotta _do the same for him!" Robin exclaimed.

"Robin, maybe Batman just went out for a little walk; he could be back within minutes." Chief O'Hara answered.

"Not possible; I saw one of the Penguin's minions hit us with knock-out gas just before I went unconscious!" Robin stated, clearly.

"Are you sure you don't wish for any back-up, Robin?" Commissioner Gordon asked.

"I'm sure; I've gotta go save Batman," Robin cried. And without another word, Robin ran out of Commissioner Gordon's office, and headed straight for the Batmobile. Robin jumped in and sat there, staring at all the controls and gears the car had. He had drove the car before with Batman with him, but without him now, the gears seemed foreign and unknown to him. He sighed and grabbed the keys to the Batmobile.

"Sure hope I know how to drive this thing." Robin pleaded. He put the keys in the ignition and pressed slowly down on the gas pedal, the car going at fast speeds, even for just 10 mph! Robin managed to maintain control of the car, yet still figuring out how all the buttons and gadgets worked. He managed to find the radio and turned it on to only hear oldies music from back in the 30s' to early 40s'.

"Come on, Batman; hold on!" Robin begged.

Robin continued driving through Gotham City, as he listened to what was at the time known as ancient music.

**Chapter 8:**

Batman fluttered his eyes open to find himself strapped into a bed in what seemed to look like an old fashioned hospital room. His vision was very blurred from being unconscious, but it eventually settled in. There were penguins all over the walls and he was covered with penguin sheets and comforters. He instantly knew the Penguin had got a hold of him somehow. As much as he wished to investigate, he was still very groggy and tired from the knock-out gas. He wondered where Robin was and how he was.

The door opened and no other than the Penguin was standing there in front of him. Batman glared at the Penguin, then he lay his head back down on his pillow.

"Penguin, what is it that you want?" Batman grumbled.

"Hahahaha; oh, dear Batman; I've already gotten what I wanted…you to stay put!" Penguin sneered.

"Where's Robin," Batman ordered, though very exhausted.

"He's not here; I left him to…take a little sun tan." Penguin sneered.

"Where's Robin; tell me now," Batman ordered.

Penguin walked over to Batman and put a hand on his shoulder, then injected him with sleeping medicine. Batman more then instantly fell asleep.

"Sleep tight, Cape Crusader," Penguin cackled.

He left the room to continue conversing with his minions.

Somewhere deep in Gotham City…

It was about 6:00 at night, and starting to become very dark out. Robin had been driving around the city for about over two hours, now, determined to find Batman and where the Penguin had taken him off to. While he did so, Chief O'Hara and Commissioner Gordon stood on the roof of the Gotham City Police Headquarters, trying to contact him through the Batsignal they used at night to reach Batman. Sadly, no luck had come there way, yet.

"Come on, Batman; the Penguin couldn't have just took off with you and vanished!" Robin cried.

Robin decided to call Commissioner Gordon to see how the Batsignal was working out.

"Hello, Robin," Commissioner Gordon spoke.

"Any luck with the Batsignal, Commissioner?" Robin questioned, hoping he'd hear a 'yes'.

"I'm afraid not, Boy Wonder; Chief O'Hara and I have been trying for over an hour now, and still no sign of Batman. He's up there still, hoping there's a chance will find him."

"Where could've Batman gone,"

"You're a smart boy, Robin; I know you'll find him and bring him home safely to us."

"Thanks, Commissioner, but I won't be satisfied, until I find Batman safe and alright."

"Well, I wish you all the luck in the world, Boy Wonder."

They hung up, and Robin continued driving and observing of where the Penguin might have gone with Batman.

Robin continued driving, and wouldn't stop until either the Batmobile needed to be filled with gas or until he grew so exhausted, he'd have no choice but to pull over and go to sleep.

"I won't ever give up, until I find him!" Robin declared. He stepped on the pedal and continued searching and praying he'd find Batman…and soon!

**Chapter 9:**

Robin woke up the next morning pulled over on the side of a road just outside the city of Gotham. He didn't remember stopping for the night, but apparently he did seeing he was stuck there on the side of the road. He looked at the fuel gage to find it was near empty. Robin hopped out of the Batmobile and opened the trunk to fill the car with gas. Once he was finished, he jumped back into the car and started it, continuing on with his task at hand.

"Whoa," Robin cried, still not used to how fast the Batmobile seemed to go, when driving it.

Batman woke up in his bed the next morning with Hawkeye, Sparrow, and Swoop looking over him.

"He's awake," Hawkeye stated.

Batman moaned, suffering a minor headache. He quickly ignored it and got to the point.

"Where am I," Batman ordered.

"It doesn't matter; we took his communication equipment away." Swoop stated.

"Fine…you're in the old Gotham City hospital." Hawkeye snarled.

"I was wondering why this looked awfully familiar to a hospital room." Batman stated, very tired.

"Game's over, Batman; that Boy Wonder of your's will never find you. Probably wondering what to do without his mentor instructing him." Sparrow teased.

"Oh, Batman, Batman; what do I do, Commissioner Gordon?!" Swoop mocked.

The three minions began laughing hysterically, when Batman glared at them.

"You just wait; that boy of mine will find me. I know Robin, and he's not chicken." Batman sneered.

"How can he find you, if he doesn't even have a clue to where you are?" Sparrow sneered.

Batman sighed, not knowing how to answer that one; how _could _Robin find him, when he had no idea where on earth to even look for him in the first place?!

Penguin walked in with his black umbrella and barged through his minions.

"Alright, me; you've done enough this morning. Take a 30 minute break; I won't be long." Penguin sneered.

The three minions nodded and left the room, leaving Batman and Penguin to themselves. Penguin looked Batman in the eyes, as Batman still remained trying to stay awake. That sleeping medicine did more than its job.

"I think you've finally met your match, Batman." Penguin sneered.

"Robin's out there; I'm confident that he'll find me." Batman stated.

"How; you can't even move, by how well I got you tied up."

"Me moving isn't the problem you'll face later on."

"You can't believe that Boy Wonder will ever find you."

"I don't believe…I _know _Robin will find me."

"Keep telling yourself that, big boy."

Penguin patted Batman's stomach, then he left the room. Batman closed his eyes and sighed, not knowing what else he could do at the moment. He decided that if Robin were there, he'd want him to have ounce of strength possible. With that in mind, Batman closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Chapter 10:**

Robin had taken a stop, having his arms and legs starting to ache from driving for so long and so miles. Robin was walking along side of the road, stretching his arms and legs, when he spotted something odd on the ground a few yards away from him. Curious, he decided to go over and investigate to see what it was. He knelt down after reaching it and saw it was a purple umbrella; he didn't have one doubt it belonged to the Penguin.

Robin nodded and picked the umbrella and took it back to the Batmobile for further investigation.

A few hours passed, and all the tests seem to show it was a normal, ordinary umbrella. The only thing that stood out was the silver handle on it. He decided to read over the handle to see if he had missed something earlier. He then saw something engraved in it; Robin looked at it more carefully and read the message:

'_Beware of the end, Boy Wonder! You're no match for me, without Batman!' _

Robin shivered after reading it the first time, then read it over and over again to make sure it read what he thought it read.

"Holy irked warning," He cried.

After making a positive analysis, Robin reached over for the red telephone in the Batmobile and dialed up Commissioner Gordon.

Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara paced vigorously through Commissioner Gordon's office, wondering where on God's name had Batman gone.

"I just don't understand it; we would've heard something from Batman by now!" Commissioner Gordon exclaimed.

"I don't know what to tell you, Commissioner Gordon." Chief O'Hara stated, feeling helpless.

Commissioner Gordon sighed at his chief officer, when the red telephone rang. He ran to it, praying to God it was Batman.

"Batman," Commissioner Gordon cried, praying it was him.

Robin sighed.

"I wish I were, Commissioner," Robin sadly spoke.

"Robin, have you found anything, yet?!" Commissioner Gordon questioned, frantically.

"Yes, actually; I found a strange purple umbrella out in the countryside of Gotham City. It's got a pretty creepy message engraved in it, too. I assume the Penguin must know I'm looking for Batman." Robin stated.

"What does it say, boy?"

"_Beware of the end, Boy Wonder! You're no match for me, without Batman!_"

"Good grief; what does that foul bird plan on doing with Batman?!"

"I don't know Commissioner, but it's a step closer to finding Batman. I'm a lot farther to figuring out where now, thanks to this umbrella."

"Keep up the good work, Boy Wonder."

"Commissioner…I'm really starting to worry; I hope Batman's okay…wherever he is."

"I'm sure he's just fine, Robin, but he needs you, now."

"Right you are; goodbye, Commissioner."

Robin hung up the phone and stood there silently for a moment, taking in the nature around him. The sun was bright and shiny, lighting up a clear blue sky, and a slight breeze that was cool yet comforting. Robin could hear birds chirping in the trees around him on the sandy road he was currently driving on.

"Batman…send me a sign…any kind of sign…just let me know you're alright." Robin muttered. He jumped back into the Batmobile and drove off again, continuing his search for his mentor, his friend, and above all, his father figure in life.

**Chapter 11:**

The Penguin sat at a lab table messing with something in a syringe. He laughed wickedly, as he held the syringe filled with purple liquid in it. The three minions walked over to him, curious as to know what the Penguin was laughing about.

"What's so funny, Penguin?" Sparrow questioned.

"The answer to all our problems!" Penguin cackled.

"What is it," Swoop asked, gawking at it.

"A highly poisonous venom; when the right time comes, I'll inject it into Batman, it killing him slowly and painfully, and then I can manipulate the Boy Wonder into becoming my minion, with Batman out of the picture!" Penguin snarled.

"That's so evil…I _love _it!" Hawkeye cackled.

"It's genius," Sparrow cheered.

The four men laughed menacingly at the beauty that lay before them; the ultimate end of Batman.

Robin stopped in a small setting of Gotham City; he'd never been in these parts of Gotham City before, but he assumed it wasn't exactly the most friendliest place to be in Gotham City. It looked like the bad parts of New York City where mobsters and gangsters hung out and snuck up on innocent people to use as their victims for pleasure. He had experienced some car difficulties, and had to pull over. He moaned, when he opened the front up to find smoke coming out of the engines. Robin dug out a toolbox from the trunk and began to work on the Batmobile. He was eventually ready to take off again, when he noticed another funny object in front of a building that resembled a hospital. Robin approached it cautiously and knelt over to pick it up; it yet again was another purple umbrella.

Puzzled, Robin looked at the handle, to see if there was something engraved into this umbrella, as well as the last one. Nothing was engraved in words, but the Batsignal was engraved on this one. Robin took it over to the Batmobile and grabbed necessary equipment to protect himself if this was indeed where the Penguin was keeping Batman hostage. He ran over to the doors and opened them, then quietly ran in, searching the humungous building, looking for Batman.

The Penguin had decided to let Batman out of the bed and wander around, since he was highly unsure of which door was the exit out of here. Batman sat on a couch reading the newspaper, not knowing what else to do. He decided to get up and look out the window; he saw nothing more than more buildings and architectural structures outside. He sighed and went back to reading his newspaper.

Robin came busting through the door moments later, with nothing more than the Batzooka and his foot kicking the door in.

"Hey, that was kinda fun," Robin stated, not noticing Batman in front of him.

"Robin," Batman cried.

"Batman," Robin cheered.

Robin ran to Batman glad to see he was alright.

"I knew you'd find me," Batman cried.

"It wasn't easy, Batman, let me tell you a thing or two." Robin stated, seeming exhausted.

"How long have you been looking for me?"

"Ever since last night; I think I've drove about 70 miles before finding you."

"What do you mean 'drove'?"

"Well…I kinda…drove the Batmobile here; I didn't crash into anything, though! I swear, Batman!"

"Well, just knowing you're alright is what matters."

"Come on, Batman; let's get out of here."

The two of them were about to run out the door, when something stopped them.

"Well, well, well; the Boy Wonder was able to find him after all, men." A snaky voice called from behind them. Batman and Robin turned around to find Penguin, and his three minions standing by him, glaring at the two crime fighters.

"Quick, Robin; run," Batman cried.

Him and Robin ran out of the hospital room down the halls.

"After them," Penguin hollered.

Him and the three men ran after Batman and Robin, until all of them were stuck in a dead end, when they hit the basement floor.

**Chapter 12:**

Batman climbed up a ladder to a standing area and stood on the metal deck, as he watched Robin down below, making sure he could jump in, if necessary. Penguin and his minions found Robin, as Robin saw something peculiar in Penguin's hands. It looked like a gun, but it wasn't entirely. He couldn't put his finger on as to what it was exactly, but he made sure to stay aware of Penguin having it in his possession.

"You're stuck, Boy Wonder," Penguin sneered.

"I'm not scared of you," Robin snarled.

"And you, Batman; why if I get my hands on you," Penguin was cut off by Batman.

"Robin has found me, Penguin; there's nothing more you can do." Batman called from above. Penguin, now infuriated, fired the gun like object at Batman releasing a syringe with purple liquid in it. It hit Batman in his lower abdomen. Batman clutched his middle and moaned, then closed his eyes and fell to the cement ground.

"Batman," Robin wailed.

"Ha; there's nothing you can do for him now!" Penguin laughed.

Robin began fighting the minions and Penguin. He threw Sparrow into a metal pole knocking him unconscious, Swoop into a hard machine knocking him out, and after several attempts of fighting, hitting, and kicking them, Robin took Hawkeye and Penguin's heads and clunked them together, knocking them out, as well. After dealing with them and notifying the police, Robin rushed to Batman's aid. He knelt down beside him and began shaking him gently.

"Batman…Batman…Batman," Robin pleaded.

Batman lay limp and lifeless, not moving or responding. Frightened, Robin leaned over and put his ear against Batman's chest to check for any signs of life. He wasn't breathing…and he had no pulse, either.

"No, no, no, Batman; come on, wake up, wake up! Batman…Batman…Batman, please wake up!" Robin begged.

Batman still wouldn't answer.

"Batman…Batman…Batman," Robin screamed.

Batman continued to lie stiff and still. Robin felt tears burn in his eyes and begin to stream down his face. He had never cried before fighting crime, but now there lay Batman before him, cold and gone…forever. Robin buried his face into Batman's stomach and sobbed, trying to take in every bit of warmth left in his body that remained.

"What have I done," Robin sobbed.

**Chapter 13:**

Penguin and his men were arrested and taken to the Gotham City State Prison. As for Batman, his body was taken back to Commissioner Gordon and lay on the couch in his office, as everyone on the floor surrounded, grieving over their loss.

Robin stood by Commissioner Gordon, sobbing his eyes out into his jacket. The old commissioner held the boy close to him, as he himself wiped his eyes from sobbing about the loss of Batman.

"Why that pasty face devil; if I could get my mitts around yah, I'd strangle yah, you beas…" Chief O'Hara was cut off screaming at the paused footage of the Penguin committing Batman's murder by Commissioner Gordon.

"Pull yourself together, Chief O'Hara," Commissioner Gordon whimpered, trying to sound strong. Chief O'Hara began sobbing again. "Batman wouldn't want us to use our energy, wasting it on some criminal mind such as the Penguin."

"It's all my fault," Robin wept, at Commissioner Gordon's desk, leaning over trying to control himself. Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara ran over to him. Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara began rubbing Robin's back gently.

"This is _not _your fault, Robin…you did everything you could…that _and _more!" Commissioner Gordon wept.

"If I did everything I could, then why is Batman dead?!" Robin shouted through his tears.

"Batman wouldn't want you to torture yourself like this; he'd want you to be proud of what you did as a side-kick today. He'd want you to know how proud you made him." Chief O'Hara spoke, beginning to break down, again in tears.

Robin continued to let tears burn down his face.

"What are we gonna do without Batman?" Miss Williams wept.

"Robin will have to take over as superhero of the city, I guess." Commissioner Gordon whimpered.

"I'm not taking over Batman's job," Robin muttered.

"You _have _to," Chief O'Hara cried.

"No…I won't take Batman's place; I won't fight crime unless I have Batman by my side!" Robin sobbed.

"No one is asking you to take Batman's place; _no one _could ever take Batman's place in our hearts, Boy Wonder." Commissioner Gordon wept.

"I'm never gonna get to talk to him, again…I'm never gonna see him, again…I'm never gonna fight crime with him, again…I'll never have…Batman…again!" Robin cried. He buried his face into Commissioner Gordon's desk and began to sob hard and loudly. Commissioner Gordon rubbed Robin's back, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Oh dear Heaven…what will we ever do without Batman?" Commissioner Gordon cried. Chief O'Hara began to sob even more, too. Batman fluttered his eyes open to find himself in Commissioner Gordon's office. He looked around to see everyone balling and crying. He sat up slowly and heaved himself off the couch, putting a hand on his abdomen from where he was injected from.

"Commissioner, what's with all the crying?" Batman questioned.

Commissioner Gordon, Chief O'Hara, and Robin turned around and gasped along with everyone else in the room.

"Batman," Commissioner Gordon cried.

"Great Scott, he's alive!" Chief O'Hara cried, tears of joy.

"Batman," Robin cheered. He ran to Batman and wrapped his arms around him tight. Batman chuckled softly and hugged Robin back, then put a hand gently on his shoulder, sensing he could use his comfort at the moment.

"Batman…how did you survive?!" Commissioner Gordon gasped.

"Simple, Commissioner; when the Penguin was out with his minions, I switched syringes with the poisonous one and a temporary knock-out drug, highly resembling the symptoms of death." Batman spoke.

"Genius," Chief O'Hara cried.

"Oh, Batman; we're just thankful you're alive!" Commissioner Gordon cheered.

"Thank you, Commissioner; now, I think Robin's had a long day, and we should start heading home…what do you think, Robin?" Batman questioned.

"Sounds like a great idea, Batman!" Robin cheered. Batman smiled and patted Robin's shoulder, then the two of them waved goodbye and headed for the Batmobile. They were about to enter, when Robin stopped Batman.

"Batman," Robin called.

Batman turned around to face him.

"Yes, Robin," Batman answered.

Robin ran to Batman and hugged him tight in his arms.

"I'm glad you're alright, Batman." Robin spoke, softly, laying his face gently against Batman's soft chest. Batman smiled down at Robin and hugged him back.

"I'm glad I'm alright, too, Robin." Batman answered back. He gently patted Robin's back and the two of them went home to Wayne Manor.


End file.
